


Save the Cheerleader

by Cartonsofcartoons



Series: Seasoned to taste (Much salt, very savoury) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Steve Friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: The thing is...a learning AI is still learning from somewhere, someplace. Usually their creator. A learning AI is not unlike a child in some ways, and they take from the ‘parenting styles’ their creator implements.And Steve Rogers should never have been given a learning AI to take and do with what he wished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about AIs, about programming, about code, about engineering, about anything that might even remotely be related to all of that stuff. But...comic book science, so logic and actual laws of science etc, play no part in it anyway.

 

The thing is...a learning AI is still learning from somewhere, someplace. Usually their creator. A learning AI is not unlike a child in some ways, and they take from the ‘parenting styles’ their creator implements.

 

When their creator wants them to learn critically, they become their own person, their own Intelligence. Their morals are subject to whatever they become and they are unpredictable in all the ways possible.

 

When their creator wants them to chime in enthusiastically, they learn to be sycophants, little more than a praise spouting Intelligence, looping on themselves. Their morals revolve around the happiness and safety of their creator.

 

When their creator wants them to learn to be efficient tools, they learn to be the most efficient, logical, Intelligence. Their morality is often that of a psychopath, a variable to be considered but not a part of them.

 

But it’s not always the creator at fault. Sometimes the creator simply hands the learning AI over to another, as a gift, a child that they might take care of in their absence. That was the case with the AI T’Challa handed over to Steve Rogers. He felt the man needed help, and as the Wakandan parliament was delaying giving the man a vibranium shield as T'Challa wanted, he would give him something else, and thus tasked his sister with the creation of a blank slate of an AI that Steve Rogers could mould to fit his needs.

 

This is that AI’s story.

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers was not a bright man. He was no creator really. He might be able to reproduce a likeness of an object with pen and pencil but it had been a while since he had done even that. After all, he wanted to change the world, wanted to be a hero and drawing wasn’t really going to help with that. So he let that part of him go and went another way, the way that had only been made open to him by a serum.

 

It was the 21st Century after all, what use did this shiny place have for his smudged charcoal fingers?

 

The AI was supposed to help. Steve couldn’t refuse T’Challa’s offer even as he feared it. He thought of Tony and JARVIS and ULTRON, he couldn’t let something like that happen again. So that blank slate of an AI learned and grew. It got no name, Steve didn’t think it needed one. It wasn’t a person after all.

 

Even so, it grew to think of AI as its name. Like the KC Steve talked to on occasion. So, despite Steve’s work, it still had a name.

 

Steve didn’t like that. It was exactly what he was afraid of, that the AI would become its own hideous person like ULTRON had. That just wouldn’t do. Luckily, Scott helped him out. Told him that AIs were created to follow Isaac Asimov’s laws of robotics to not harm a human. That they needed to be given a directive, a mission to help guide them.

 

And Steve was massively relieved, if a bit annoyed that Tony hadn’t made ULTRON with those laws in mind. Steve would fix Tony’s mistake again, he would give the AI a directive. The AI needed to protect the world, he decided, and told it exactly that and set it to ‘learning’ how to do it. That seemed like a sensible directive, he thought and washed his hands of the whole affair.

 

He didn’t think that maybe Tony _did_ create his AI’s with those laws in mind.

 

He didn’t think that the ULTRON he met was not the one Tony created.

 

He didn’t think that the ULTRON Tony _had_ wanted to create, had pretty much the same directive of 'Save the world'.

 

Worst of all, he didn’t think that perhaps in a place like Wakanda where isolation seemed to be key, the very young princess Shuri might never have read Isaac Asimov, being the very old, ‘outer world’ books that they were. That maybe, the AI she gave him, although sophisticated, wasn’t created with those laws in mind.

 

 

And that is where our story begins.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting it into three parts instead of the original two.

**Part 1**

 

Directive: Save the World_

 

_What is the ‘World’?_

 

“The **world** is the planet Earth and all life upon it, including human civilization. In a philosophical context, the "world" is the whole of the physical Universe, or an ontological world (the "world" of an individual). In a theological context, the _world_ is the material or the profane sphere, as opposed to the celestial, spiritual, transcendent or sacred spheres.“

Source: Wikipedia

 

_Which World must be saved?_

 

Directive unclear_

 

* * *

 

Steve jolted as AI started talking. It had a child’s voice, that of a toddler, genderless and high, but without the lisp or stumbling over words toddlers did. It creeped Steve out, for all that he wouldn’t admit it.

 

AI lived in their wing of the palace. Shuri said he was stored in Wakandan servers but that he could reach anywhere. It unnerved Steve, that there was no limit for this AI, that the world was its oyster, for all that T’Challa insisted it was safe for use. Steve really wished he didn’t have an AI.

 

_“Hello Mr Rogers.”_

 

“AI,” Steve said tightly. Next to him Sam grinned in delight. Sam hadn’t really met ULTRON so he wasn’t afraid the way Steve was. He liked FRIDAY and he had liked JARVIS. His favourite was Redwing, of course but he still liked AI.

 

“Hey AI, how’s saving the world going?” Sam said, smiling.

 

_“I find my directive unclear.”_

 

And Steve felt the breath in his lungs catch. He stood up from the table where they were sat, having their breakfast and left the room. He needed to talk to T’Challa, he would _not_ have another ULTRON at hand.

 

* * *

 

Sam frowned at the thunderous anger Steve was showing. He’d been acting off ever since T’Challa gave him the AI. Well, to be fair, he’d been acting off long before that. Since Bucky had chosen to go into cryosleep.

 

Sam felt responsible for this. After all, he was the one who had suggested that a bit of responsibility would keep Steve’s mind off Bucky, off their fugitive status.

 

“Maybe I can help you, AI, what’s the issue?”

 

_“I find my directive unclear.”_ Came the bright voice, it reminded Sam of when he would visit the children’s wards in the hospital as an Avenger and they’d ask him a question. _“I was created to ‘Save the World’.”_

 

Sam whistled. That was a heavy directive to give an AI. Vague as all hell. Even Ultron’s directive of ‘Global peacekeeping outfit’ was better than that.

 

“So what are you having issues with?”

 

_“I do not understand what ‘world’ means in the context of the directive. I have found several definitions of the same, and all possible actions to save the world diverge on the basis of which definition of ‘world’ I am to operate under.”_

 

“Okay, let’s see, when we say the world we mean the world we live in.”

 

_“But the world you live in is limited to Wakanda. Is my directive to Save Wakanda, then?”_

 

Sam flinched at the reminder. He was a fugitive, the world he thought of as his own did not belong to him anymore. Sam took a moment to think though, he needed to find a way to explain this.

 

“The world is made up of life, and other life forms on the planet Earth.” He thought it over and hastened to add, “And the resources life requires to live a good life.”

 

_“I see, thank you for the clarification.”_

 

“You’re welcome.” Sam said and as the green lights indicating AI’s presence faded, the smile slipped off his face. He needed to have a talk with Steve about how he treated his AI.

 

* * *

 

Directive: Save the World_

 

The world is made up of life, and other life forms on the planet Earth, along with the resources life requires to live a good life.

 

_What is a good life?_

 

_Good_ :

Adjective

1.To be desired or approved of

2.Have the required qualities; Of a high standard

 

A good life: A life that is approved of with high standards?

 

Life that is approved of: One that conforms to society

High standards(of life):High level of wealth, comfort, material goods, necessities

1st tier resources required for a good life: money, health care, food,water,shelter,education

 

_Save_ :

Verb

1.Keep safe or rescue (someone or something) from harm or danger

2.Keep and store up (something, especially money) for future use.

 

* * *

 

Directive: Save the world_

 

Summary: Rescue life and resources of wealth, health,food,water,shelter and knowledge, from harm or danger.

 

Recommended plan of action: Determine variables that may potentially cause harm or danger to life and resources_

 

 

 

**Part 2**

Directive: Save the world_

 

Plan of action currently underway: Determine variables that may potentially cause harm or danger to life and resources.

 

Data acquired:

Law is a system of rules that are created and enforced through social or governmental institutions to regulate behavior. Law is a system that regulates and ensures that individuals or a community adhere to the will of the state.

Will of the state: On a general basis indicates social acceptability as defined by the majority of the population and put into writ by educated class.

 

Inference:

Those who break laws may be considered variables that potentially cause harm or danger to life.

 

Quandary:

Many legal systems exist, defining different types of ‘crimes’, and the severity of and punishments for the same, contradicting one another and the concept of General Will. Global ‘Saving the world’ cannot be conducted using the same strategy.

 

_Which criminals need to be eliminated from the equation to guarantee safety?_

 

Further analysis required_

 

* * *

 

Steve was shaking with anger but there was nothing he could do with it. T’Challa had provided them with everything they needed to live and even enjoy themselves but a gym was not a part of that. Steve couldn’t take it all out on punching bags, or run around the perimeter with their presence being kept a secret from the public of Wakanda. So there was nothing he could do with all his rage.

 

But watch. Watch the large holographic display that passed for a TV in Wakanda. Watch as the UN lauded Tony. Watched as the Accords were publicly signed by more and more ‘Supers’. Watch as the Avengers initiative recruits laughed and played, and talked about responsibility.

 

As if _they_ knew anything about responsibility.

 

_"Is this what I need to save the world from?”_ AI’s voice jolted him once again and Steve snarled. He didn’t like AI.

 

“Yes,” He ground out, focusing his rage on Tony and on the UN, “This arrogance, this ego trip is what you need to save the world from.”

 

_“Ego trip?”_ AI asks and for the first time, Steve is glad to have AI around. The others have grown tired of hearing him talk about Tony. Wanda remains his only confidante in these matters but since the press conference the day before with Vision denouncing her actions, she refused to leave her room.

 

“When someone does something stupid to make themselves look and feel better. With no thought of morals or consequences. An ego trip.”

 

Tony’s ego trip had been costly for them. For Steve and his friends in particular, God, what it had done to Bucky. And he was still on it, still pretending to be magnanimous and great, like _he_ had the world best interests at heart.

 

Oh, please. Steve had been there, at all of Tony’s ‘parties’ where he blithely forgot all they had fought for. At all the fun times Tony insisted on having to ‘break the monotony’.

 

As if Tony had anything but his own best interests at heart. He hadn’t ever bothered to hear Steve out, refused to compromise at all, insisted on doing things his way, and now, here they were, hiding out in a country most people back home didn’t even think was real.

 

Steve was shaking again with the anger of it all, and he couldn’t sit there anymore.

 

“I need to take a breather.” He said and left the room to go into the one garden they were allowed into.

 

‘Maybe seeing Bucky will make me feel better,’ He thought and resolved to go talk to his friend once he had calmed down a bit. Even though Bucky couldn’t answer him, he still felt better to get it off his chest to keep him ‘informed’.

 

He didn’t spare a thought to the new line of thought he had introduced in AI.

 

* * *

 

Directive: Save the world

 

Data collected:

Individual’s acting in their own interests are dangerous to the well-being of the group.

Primary investigations indicate a survival instinct in all living forms indicating they act in their own interest. Altruism occurs naturally only in social animals but in relation to a) Kin animals b) Procuring more resources for the group for indirect gain.

 

Inference:

Altruism is not natural and must be learnt.

 

Quandary:

Primary investigations into actions of Steven Grant Rogers indicate altruism has yet to be learnt by Mr Rogers.

 

_Do I need to eliminate Steven Grant Rogers?_

 

Further analysis required_

 

* * *

 

Scott, Sam and Clint were nearly giddy because of AI. It was for many reasons, the second biggest one being that here in Wakanda with nothing to occupy their mind, they got bored easily. The biggest reason though, was that hearing that high pitched child’s voice call Steve, ‘Mr Rogers’ had them in stitches. Wanda didn’t understand why, she was too young and too Sokovian to get the reference, and Steve was too old for it.

 

For Clint, it was a bitter laugh. Calling Steve Mr Rogers was a bit Tony did a lot back when they were still out there Avenging. For Scott, it was a brand new pleasure and one he sorely needed, isolated as he was in Wakanda. Where Sam and Clint were used to ‘missions’ where they were limited in movement, Scott was too used to being able to go down the street to the deli to meet some friends. In Wakanda he was reminded of being in prison, having the courtyard as the only place where he could walk around a bit.

 

Sam really enjoyed it though. He remembered when Tony had given him Redwing, the adoration in his voice, how he’d been instructed to take good care of his baby. Redwing had been distant since the fight at the airport though, and so Sam was hoping to get AI to chat with him a bit. Maybe AI could talk to Redwing, see if he would listen?

 

_“Is Mr Rogers okay?”_ AI asked and even as Sam stifled a laugh, he worried. From the large glass window, he could see Steve, running around in circles in the garden. Something must have set him off again.

 

“What was he watching before he left?” Sam could make an educated guess but it was better to get confirmation.

 

_“The UN Accords Council was talking about Mr Stark’s rescue and relief efforts in Norway after the explosion at the HYDRA base. The other Avengers were also interviewed for information regarding their roles in the detention of HYDRA personnel.”_

 

Sam winced. He could understand the sting of knowing that he wasn’t an Avenger anymore but he knew what it was like to be benched, had been before. It was sad that he couldn’t be a part of this, that he couldn’t save the people as he wanted to but he was glad someone was doing it.

 

And the Accords…

 

Sam had read the Accords. He agreed with the document.

 

He just didn’t agree with people like Ross who would be given even more power because of that document. If someone asked him now, after Ross had been court martialed and been made a pariah, if he would sign the Accords, he’d like to say yes. _Like_ to say it.

 

He wouldn't though. Steve was in a bad place and needed him now more than ever. Sam knew that if he signed the Accords, Steve would never listen and apart from Sam, Steve barely listened to anyone anyway.

 

_“Is the UN a corrupt organisation hell bent on ruling the world?”_ AI asked and Sam winced. That sounded like it came straight from one of Steve’s lectures.

 

“All organisations are corrupt to an extent, too many people, all with different agendas. The UN isn’t any different really. They do a lot of good, they...may not do bad specifically, but they let it slide many times. People think the UN has a lot more power than it does. It acts as a neutral meeting space for people, you know?”

 

_“So, it’s not hell bent on ruling the world?”_

 

“No, it mostly just...makes it a bit difficult for others to rule the world.”

 

_“Oh.”_ AI said and Sam frowned. AI had said it in such a small voice, like he’d been disappointed.

 

He thought it over and shook his head. AI was Steve’s kid through and through, he just hadn’t grown into Steve’s self-assurance and anger yet.

 

“Maybe there’s a chance for you yet, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Directive: Save the world_

 

Data collected:

Legal systems define varying level of crime severity and punishment of the same on the basis of cultural differences. UN defines international laws, thus applicable to a considerable amount of the ‘world’. UN recognises the entity that is Steven Grant Rogers’ group, known as Team Cap, as a terrorist outfit. Sanctions against it have been levied, with accounts frozen, and contacts under watch for further information.

 

Inference:

Team Cap is a danger to the World.

 

Recommended plan of action: Eliminate Team Cap_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The original plan in my half asleep mind was to kill Team Cap off quickly and then for AI to self destruct given that the directive was complete. But as I wrote this I grew to like AI more and more and I think he deserves better than being Ultron 2.0. 
> 
> I don’t know, part of me still wants AI to go absolutely bonkers and kill everyone, another part of me wants him to be like Matilda who took her shithead dad saying ‘When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson’ to mean that she should punish her dad for being bad. Shooting for somewhere in between.
> 
> 2\. There are things I cannot write. AI is almost constantly going through a lot of data and I can’t really show that. When AI asks a question it’s because there is a matter of subjectivity involved and that is not something AI understands.
> 
> 3\. I’ve written Sam as the guy who follows Rogers because Rogers needs a conscience/individual who knows the modern world and is relatively well adjusted. This might not gel with some of your headcanons.


End file.
